Snow Blind
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: A collaboration with Depressing Shadows. When going home from a Christmas gathering, Shadow and Amy get caught in a blizzard. The only question they share is how and will they survive? Rated T for swearing.


**Hey everyone! That's right, I'm back with another story! But I didn't write this one alone. I had the privilege to work with Depressing Shadows (an awesome, fantastic writer, by the way) and write a winter story, even though it's summer. But that shouldn't change how you like it, now should it? We worked hard on this and I'm sure you can not only give this some reviews, but his stories as well. So, let me quit yapping and get on with it.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't, nor does Depressing Shadows, own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, or any other STH character used in this story. They belong to SEGA. Any unknown character came the imagination of our minds.

* * *

_**Snow Blind**_

* * *

**x*Amy's POV*x**

"Goodbye, Sonic!" I waved back at the blue hedgehog as I got into the car that belonged to Shadow. It had been a great couple of days; it started with a problem-free drive to Sonics' cabin, located in a forest not too far from Station Square. Shadow was my kind chauffeur, though he wasn't that happy about spending his Christmas with the gang. He insisted on spending it alone, but in the end, he reluctantly admitted that he had fun with us. When we got here, we met up with Tails, Knuckles, Rouge…even the Chaotix Team showed up! We did the usual Christmas festivities; eating, opening presents, singing Christmas carols, and much more. However, all good things had to come to an end, which would be today, as we parted ways.

"See ya soon, Ames!" he shouted back. I then closed the car door and focused my attention on Shadow, who was fumbling with his keys. He put them into the ignition, turning them sideways, which made the car come to life with a solid roar.

"So, Shadow…did you enjoy your Christmas?" I asked sweetly. The black, crimson striped hedgehog glanced at me, his ruby red eyes locking with my green emerald ones. Quickly looking around, he made sure there were no eavesdroppers, before refocusing on me.

"To be honest…this might be the best one I've celebrated." he admitted, looking around again to be safe. I giggled at his paranoia; although he had an image to protect, I couldn't help but find his actions funny.

"Hmph…" Shadow, on the other hand, found my reaction displeasing…

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but the way you act is comical." I stated apologetically, hoping it didn't offend him too much. But, who am I kidding? It's the Ultimate Lifeform we're talking about! People laughing at his actions shouldn't affect him in the slightest bit.

"Let's just go, already." he said, turning on the radio as we started our journey home. So, as the car began to move, I pulled out my iPod and inserted my earphones. I admired the music and watched the scenery go by in a soft blur. Adjusting my seat, I prepared for the long ride back.

* * *

**x*Shadow's POV*x**

I watched the girl next to me get comfortable after we pulled away from the cabin. All the movements seemed to happen in slow motion as I noticed the heavy snowfall. We had not too long ago started driving, yet I only worried slightly. But it was still enough to have a really bad feeling…

"Shadow, what was your favorite part of these past few days?" Amy asked suddenly. I thought for a moment; we had present, overjoyed singing, and huge feasts. Then there was the _joy_ of sharing a room with a silver hedgehog who had issues with personal space and a red echidna who snored too loud.

"You want my honest answer or the one you'd like to hear?"

"Honest."

"Food was okay, Sonic is the worst gift giver in history, and remind me to never share a room with Silver again." I said. Her response was a simple giggle and I guess she returned her attention to her music once more afterwards. Finally turning onto the highway, right off the bat, I saw at least four or five cars stranded on the shoulder. Soon enough, we hit heavy traffic. Tuning into the news radio station, we found out the cause.

"_**For all the folks on highway 46 North, we have a report saying traffic will be backed up for at least two hours due to engine failures and patchy black ice."**_

"Of all the days…" I sighed knowing full and well what was to come…a long uneventful wait until traffic clears. Just what I needed! And to top it all off, I left my emerald at home, due to complaints from my pink counterpart of 'just teleporting away' from their little gathering. Hmph. If I wanted to get away, I would've used my car to make an unannounced exit. Why did I have listen to her? Why was I even here?! I don't even like half the people I spent this Christmas with, and the ones I 'like' are barely above the 'ok' standard. Remind me to be all alone and sulk next time, then my time won't go to waste, like now…

"What's going on?" my passenger asked, her tone had a hint of worry in it.

I sighed once more before answering, "We're stuck in traffic…" I told her bluntly. There was no reason to explain it any further.

"Aw man, for how long?" Amy asked, trying to start a conversation. However, the lack of sleep and being generally annoyed by the current situation made me in no mood to continue. But I did anyway…

"I…don't know. They say two hours, but it could be for a lot more. " Ignoring her sigh and shake of her head, I instead turned my attention to the radio, trying to tune it in to a particular station. I fiddled with it for awhile, earning a quizzical look from Amy. Then I finally found the station I was looking for:

"_**Welcome! You've just tuned in to Station Square Rock FM, a safe haven for all of you rockers out there. Here is a song for everyone's enjoyment; It's "Thunderstruck" by the legendary AC/DC. Enjoy!" **_

_Perhaps everything won't be too bad, _I thought as I leaned back, letting a small smile appear on my face. I looked over at Amy as she rolled her eyes, putting her earphones back in. I could only shrug continuing to enjoy my music. But…it didn't hide the fact that two hours turned into four…

* * *

**x*Amy's POV*x**

I looked out the window as the sun disappeared behind the trees. I could handle a couple hours in traffic, but this was just ridiculous! We've barely been on the highway for a good thirty minutes! It was unnerving to even think about having to spend the night in a car…in the middle of nowhere…

_Be calm, Amy. The traffic will clear up way before then…_ I thought in an attempt to calm myself. But as soon as I did, the car became dark from the outside light; and even worse…the car just shut off.

"God damn it…" Shadow cursed. He tried turning the keys over and over again, but the rattling noise of the engine trying to turn over was the only result he got. "…Shit."

"Please tell me there's a way to fix this!" I asked, totally panicking. He held up a hand to silence me. I watched him take off his white gloves and put on his leather ones before heading out the car. Opening the hood, all I saw were his hands moving around, with the little vision I had. It wasn't long before he cursed again and shut the hood angrily. I wasted no time when he finally came back.

"Well?"

"The battery's dead." Panic really grabbed a hold of me when he uttered those words. We were really stuck now; and to top it all off, there was no way to fix this problem at this point, and we both knew it. Yet, out of desperation, I still had to ask.

"I-Is there any way to fix it?" He sighed and looked down.

"…No." he replied. As my hopes and dreams of getting home were brutally crushed, my internal panic became physical as I started to express my worries subconsciously.

"Oh my god…we're stuck! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna DO?!" I ranted in my mindless state of panic. Only now, it seems Shadow acknowledged how stressed and afraid I was. It was embarrassing to make a fool of myself in front of people- and _**Shadow**_ of all people- but right now, I couldn't care less. I didn't want to be where I was, and I knew there was no way out. My heartbeat increased, and my breathing quickened. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand take hold of my left one.

"Amy! Look at me…!" Shadow shouted. My head snapped towards him, our eyes meeting. For a few, short seconds, I was lost in his pools of crimson before snapping back into reality when he spoke, "We're going to be fine. Calm down…" he spoke carefully. His voice was sincere and comforting, making me calm down to some extent. However, the obvious fact that it was getting dark and the car was becoming considerably colder, didn't help. I once again went to answers from the ebony hedgehog.

"I-It's getting darker a-and the car is getting colder…what are we going to do?" He looked down once more in thought, hopefully coming up with a plan to get us out of this mess. A few minutes later, he looked back up, our eyes meeting once more.

"We have to get out and walk." I blinked, waiting for him to say he was joking, but his expression didn't falter. He was dead serious, and all I could was sigh.

"But Shadow, you can't possibly be serious…It'll be degrees below zero by the time we get anywhere."

"Have a better plan?" he asked sarcastically. I racked my brain for anything better than walking through three feet of snow and freezing cold weather…but there was nothing…

"Fine…"

* * *

**x*Shadow's POV*x**

I watched Amy grab her coat while I grabbed my trench coat and put it over my leather jacket. She put on mittens and a scarf as I got out the car first, tired of waiting on her. God, was she slow…

"So, where are we walking to?" the pink female asked.

"The nearest exit, or at least to someone with jumper cables." I told her.

I really hated having to explain everything to her, but as long as she didn't freak out again, I was good. So, we started walking in the direction we were originally headed. Along the way, four people stopped us and asked if we needed help. None had what we were looking for, thus ending any conversation afterwards. We walked for another couple minutes before Amy _again_ asked about my intended destination.

"We'll walk until we find and exit-" I managed to say before being rudely cut off.

"But Shadow! The temperature will and probably is below-"

"Or freeze to death." I said cutting her off that time. I delivered the message in a manner fitting of a threat; cold-hearted mixed with a little emotionless face.

A gasp from my female companion confirmed that I had gotten my point across, but the smug satisfaction that I usually got from tormenting others wasn't there. I felt, dare I say, guilty for saying what I did. She was just afraid, and quite frankly, who could blame her? She was stuck in the middle of nowhere in the freezing colds of winter, and her only company was a depressing, arrogant and unstable living weapon that presumably nobody liked.

"I'm sorry…" she said. I stopped, and she mimicked my action, probably waiting for my imminent response. Here she was apologizing to me for being terrified. I slowly turned to look her in the eyes. They were teary and I saw that same fear that I had felt so many years ago. I am a bit ashamed to admit it, but I envied her ability to fear for her own life. That feeling for me was long gone, and wasn't returning anytime soon. I hesitated, but ultimately, I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am as well." I admitted truthfully. With sincerities out the way, I begun walking again, Amy following suit.

* * *

**x*Amy's POV*x**

Shadow sure can be mean sometimes…but I haven't been much help to improve his attitude either. That he apologized to me was shocking 'cause, well, it was Shadow! But, try as I might, I'll never understand him. So, I focused my attention on walking. With the temperature gradually decreasing further and the snow getting deeper by the minute, walking was proving to be a difficult task. Shadow braved right through it, so why couldn't I?

"Hey, excuse me?!" Simultaneously, we both turned at a voice. It was a human male, and by my guess, his wife or girlfriend. She, however, sat shivering in the car behind him.

"Yes…?" Shadow spoke warily. I knew what that was about…everyone else we've met were Mobians, except these two. He had a particular hatred towards them than anyone. It even passed that of his hate towards Sonic at some extent.

"Do you think you can help us?" the guy asked. Shadow eyed him for a moment before going over there. I followed at a safe pace. Getting a closer look, I saw that his 'girlfriend' was pregnant. I felt bad for her, out in this cold weather like this, "My name is Daniel. My girlfriend, Lacey, and I were on our way home when we hit traffic. I was wondering if you had any blankets to help her keep warm…?" Daniel asked with caution, just knowing Shadow would go off with the slightest offense.

"We don't have any blankets. I'm looking for jumper cables; my car battery died half an hour ago." Shadow replied.

"Oh, I have those!" and he went to the trunk of his car to get them. The long cords in hand, he held them out to Shadow. I was mentally doing a happy dance in my head, until, "…Wait. Since we have something you need, why don't you…ask your girlfriend to give mine her coat?" Daniel asked, holding the cables further away, pointing at me. Red irises shot up to meet his gaze, a questioning eyebrow going up with it.

"I believe I misheard…you want me to do what?" the ebony hedgehog growled at him. Daniel was noticeably shaking, wondering what might happen in the next few minutes.

"I-I said that we could t-trade her coat for these cables…" he stuttered, backing away slowly. Shadow turned his attention to me and took a few steps in my direction. He seemed to study me and my expression. I thought; I really wanted to help, but in a situation like this, I was better off helping myself. In other words, I wanted to keep my coat. With a slight sigh, he went back over to Daniel who waited for an answer, backed against his car; he must've ran out of space to back into.

"No deal." It was a little shocking, considering this was what we needed to get out of here, and Daniel couldn't believe it either. It was unlike Shadow to not take the opportunity at hand, but there must be some reasoning to his madness…

"B-But…she'll freeze without it and…and-" he was then cut off by Shadow.

"Well, who do you think would freeze if I gave you her coat? _**Who?**_ I'm not risking _her_ life for your so-called 'girlfriend'. Give her your own clothes if you care so much about her!" he snapped, I'm assuming the constant begging was getting to him. For the second time in a short time period, I was both stunned and intrigued by Shadow's actions. It was as if he cared…but his angry outburst angered Daniel, too.

"Who…who do you think you are?! I have a pregnant girlfriend in the cold and you refuse to-"

"Who am I?" Shadow asked mockingly, cutting him off again. He chuckled slightly, before continuing, "Look at that streetlight over there." he ordered, keeping his voce calm. When he was sure he had Daniel's attention, he shouted, "CHAOS SPEAR!" A bolt of lightning shot through the air, hitting the streetlight, exploding in a spectacular fashion.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog…" he said darkly, before walking away. It took me a minute, but I realized what just happened before chasing after him. When we were out of earshot, I spoke up.

"That was pretty low Shadow…I mean, I know I need my coat, but she was pregnant! For God's sake, doesn't that deserve some sympathy?" I asked.

"You want to freeze?" he asked, almost in a threatening way.

"Well, no, but jeez…she's pregnant! She barely looks any older than me! Come on, Shadow…"

"So, what I'm hearing is that you want to freeze?" he asked again, his voice lowered. I sighed deeply; my point was pretty much useless now. But, I'm sure once we got the cables and started the car, I could have came back for the coat. Although, he was just making sure I stayed warm…considerably sweet in his own twisted way.

"No…" I replied, looking down.

"Okay then, end of discussion." and that was the end of it. I noticed that he also sped up…I couldn't help but shake my head. That hedgehog sometimes…

* * *

**x*Shadow's POV*x**

That…human thought he had the nerve to ask something of me that was utterly ridiculous! Why, for anyone, would I give someone I don't know anything? All I needed were the damn cables and we would've been out of this mess. Can we ever trust humans…?

"Uh, Shadow?"

"What now, Rose?" I said, agitated with the previous event. She pointed at something and my gaze followed. A green sign that said: **Station Square Exit 18 50 miles ahead.** Great, just my fucking day! We'll be ice by the time we get to that exit! We either go on or head back to the car…

"What now?" Amy asked. I didn't answer. I needed to find a way to keep her warm if I could somehow work on the car, but I doubt Chaos Energy could charge that battery…if anything, it could explode from such power. That only left one option…

"We have to keep going." I finalized out loud.

"But-" She started, but I gave her a look. After dealing with that Daniel guy, I wasn't in the best of moods, which only made it worse, "But, Shadow!"

"Amy, tell me what you think is best. Freeze in a car with no engine or try to find something to fix it whether we die out here or not?" My tone was harsh, but I didn't care.

"Well, neither…but I can give up my coat for a few minutes."

"I thought we dropped that subject…"

"Then tell **me** what _you_think is best! A coat for a few itsy bitsy minutes for a running car, or freezing out here 'cause you have anger issues with humans?!" she shouted, but it barely fazed me. When I didn't answer, she dared to step up to me, like she could intimidate me. "Well?" Amy said. With our noses just inches apart, I glared back at her.

"We're walking." and with that I continued. I was pretty much tired of her questioning me, and I didn't care if she followed me or not at this point. But…I found myself stopping not hearing another pair of footsteps. I hesitantly looked back and saw that she was following, only at a much slower pace and tears strolled down her cheeks. The slightest noise made her jump a little…I sighed. I really hate myself sometimes, but I reluctantly went back.

* * *

**x*Amy's POV*x**

I looked up as I heard footsteps coming my way. The return of the almighty Shadow…Hah, we're going to die out here 'cause there's no frigging way we're surviving fifty miles in this weather. When he became close enough, I saw that he was actually trying to say something.

"Amy, I'm…" he started carefully, but seemed to be at a loss for words. However, I couldn't care less at this point, I was so stressed.

"What, Shadow? You're what?!" I said, rudely cutting him off. He didn't retaliate, as he usually would, but instead he just stood there gazing off into space. He let out a sigh that, oddly enough, sounded both thoughtful and sad. He refocused on me, trying to speak again.

"I…I've already," he was truly struggling with this, "I've already got one innocent life on my conscious…tearing away at me, day and night. I probably…no, I _can't _handle another. Would you just please come with me?" It's been a while since I've seen him like this, the other time aboard Space Colony ARK. Him being open, him sharing his past, him…letting a single tear run down his face. I must've hit a sore spot…

"I'm sorry, Shadow…I-I didn't mean to…" I stopped myself; I had nothing worth saying. He may be the arrogant, selfish and generally cold-hearted hedgehog I knew all too well, but I still felt sorry for him. There's a reason for everything, right? I looked at Shadow again. It almost seemed like he was knocked out of reality, a state of dazzled confusion mixed with pained sadness. The one thing I knew that could bring him back, in a somewhat comforting way, was giving him a small embrace.

* * *

**x*Shadow's POV*x**

The images etched in my memories…please, take them away. I was no longer in the cold blizzard, nor was I in the present anymore…but a metal corridor, glass around me on all sides. That same scene I was forced to live with looping inside my head. My vision blurred and all of a sudden, it was a lot colder. I blinked, realizing where I was. Then something took hold of me, my body growing tense; it was Amy…hugging me… _Am I seeing things?_ I asked myself, but returned the hug reluctantly. It felt weird. I've haven't really received hugs before…but it felt nice. Pulling away, she looked back the way we came then looked up at the darkened sky. She knew, and I knew that we wouldn't make it. Was it even still worth it at this point…?

"We should probably get going…" Amy said. Nodding slightly, I turned and walked ahead, passing the infernal sign that just sealed our doomed fate. Might as well die trying, right? It was going to be brutal for here on out, though.

* * *

**x*Amy's POV*x**

I shivered, the cold finally working its way through my coat. _We're going to die,_ I thought. Normally, I'd be the one saying that there was still hope, but let's face it; it's now several degrees below zero, we're surrounded by tons of snow, and there's fifty miles separating us from the next exit. If we somehow make it, we'll more than likely die on the way back. I now regret telling Shadow to leave his emerald at home. Sometimes, I think I'm just so stupid… but something else came to mind.

"Shadow, can I ask you something?"

"I guess…"

"Do you think…we could approach someone and ask for what we need? I'm really not up for walking all the way out there and back." I stated. He looked around at the cars stranded just like his was. The good thing about this was that, they were Mobian. Shouldn't be any altercations…hopefully.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…but only so many." Shadow responded warily. Maybe Shadow can be nice after all! First, he stopped and looked around for a possible candidate, but soon his gaze stopped on a guy just a couple cars away.

"Okay, I'll go up to him and ask. If he asks for _anything_ in exchange that could endanger either of us, don't say a word. Let me handle it." he said, looking back at me. I blinked. I didn't even say anything the last time! Frowning, I agreed nonetheless; maybe I should just pray that he doesn't kill this guy…

* * *

**x*Shadow's POV*x**

Letting out a single sigh, I approached the stranger. Just how did I get myself into situations like these? He was only a couple meters away now, looking through the windows of the cars he was standing by. He looked harmless enough, but I sucked when it came to talking to new people…

"Um, excuse me?" I started, trying to sound as polite as possible. Taking note of my presence, he immediately backed away and got into a defensive pose. _Can_ _just_ _the_ _mere_ _presence_ _of_ _me_ _scare_ _people?_ "Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I was just wondering if you had anything to help me and my friend get off this God forsaken highway…?" I said, carefully. A quizzical look soon appeared on his face. He was either foreign or stupid…

"Do you have any idea what's going on here?" he asked me. His question caught me off guard. No, mister, I'm just so happen to like standing out in the middle of a blizzard, I thought of responding. My endless pool of patience was drying up fast, and I was about to protest until he cut me off.

"Since you don't look like the awfully smart type, I suggest taking a look at this." he said, placing a hand on the car door handle. I shot him a glare; how dare he question my intelligence?! When he finally opened the door, I jumped back in shock seeing a frozen corpse fall before me.

"What the…hell?" I muttered, not quite sure what to make of this. A small chuckle came from the man in front of me, a wickedly bright smile on his face.

"You seem surprised. Let me keep the surprises coming…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handgun, pointing it my way. Great…why me?

* * *

**x*Amy's POV*x**

What was taking him so long? All he had to do was ask a single, simple question. Glancing over to the pair, it seemed like Shadow was acting a little passive, keeping his distance from the male fox. Although, the longer I watched, it seemed as if he was literally frozen in place; he wouldn't move the slightest bit. Against my better judgment, I started walking towards them. As I got closer, I picked up on their conversation.

"**Drop it!**" Shadow threatened. Despite his hostile attitude, I kept moving, knowing that he may need a little backup.

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands, hedgehog," he retorted. It wasn't long until he noticed me, "Who the hell is that?" Shadow looked at me over his shoulder, noticing how close I was.

"Rose, stay back." he said, calm, but still stern. But, I defied his orders and walked to his side. Slowly letting the scenario sink in, it was us against him; him waving a little handgun around. "Didn't I just tell you to stay back?" Shadow scolded me. I looked at him, our eyes meeting again.

"We're in this together." I spoke confidently. A simple sigh was all I got. I guess he didn't really know what to say. So, he reluctantly nodded.

* * *

**x*Shadow's POV*x**

This girl…I don't think, as long as I live, will ever understand her. She was willing to put herself in danger to help me? Just how crazy was she?

"Oh, how cute! Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog, I presume?" the fox stated sarcastically. I returned a glare at his smartass remark. I'm getting sick of this guy. As I prepared to verbally destroy the ignorant bastard, I noticed something…the gun was no longer pointed at me, but…Rose. Narrowing my eyes, I quickly and forcefully pushed her behind me.

"If you think you'll get to her, you'll have to go through me first." I sneered. He looked at me, laughing, tossing his gun up and down in a cocky way.

"Of course! I'll kill you, then her!" I closed my eyes as he took aim again, not entirely steady due to the cold. A gasp from Amy was the last thing I heard before the inevitable.

* * *

**x*Amy's POV*x**

The gunshot rang through the air. But, Shadow didn't even flinch, almost like he wasn't affected. Heavy breathing filled the silence, as a red aura formed around his frame.

"You chose the WRONG day to try and kill _**me**_…" he suddenly spoke. Next thing I knew, electricity shot out of his hand and at the fox. He dodged and fired his gun, nearly grazing me. I moved away and hid behind a car, observing the two.

"All you gotta do is back the fuck off and give me your stuff!" the guy yelled. Shadow responded with another shot, missing him by an inch.

"What gives you any more right to have it?!" Shadow yelled back. The aura soon dropped and he lunged towards the other unsuspecting male, knocking them into the car behind them.

"You're not so tough!" he said, struggling, "I bet if I shot that little girl, you'd cry like a baby!" he mocked, gasping for breath. He fired the gun again, and I cried out. The bullet grazed my ear and it was painful to the touch. Hissing in pain, I got up hastily to get further away.

"I'm not letting you get away so easily!" the guy choked out.

"Amy look out!"

"Ah!" All I knew was that there was pain in my lower thigh and that I was face-to-face with the cold, hard ground. Trying to get up, I whimpered; there was a hole going through my white tights, and inevitably my leg, blood staining the fabric. I've…been shot…

"**THAT'S IT!**" In the next minute, I heard the sound of snapping bones and a thud before frantic footsteps came my way. My eyes started to water, the pain gradually increasing. "Rose, no…" His words were breathless and silent. But he soon snapped out of his shocked stated and refocused on the situation at hand. His initial panic turned into anger and fear.

"No…NO! You're not dying on me!" he exclaimed. The words were somewhat comforting, him trying to gave me hope. But the aching was almost unbearable at this point. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall as a dark realization became apparent; there was no doubt about it…I was dying in this storm.

* * *

**x*Shadow's POV*x**

This isn't happening…_this can't be happening;_ not again…I promised. Taking off my coat, I ripped it up in an attempt to make a makeshift bandage.

"Stay calm…this is going to hurt…" I said. I wrapped it around her wound and tightened it, trying my hardest to ignore her squeal of anguish. I made sure it was wrapped properly before helping her stagger to her feet. "There, that should help the bleeding for now." I stated, trying to reassure her. The tears on her face told me otherwise. A heavy feeling of guilt settled in my heart, the type I had felt before. I carefully pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"This is all my fault…I'm so sorry…" I said. This was a freaking nightmare…Why can't something go like I want it to? All I needed was a way out of this, that's all.

"It…It's not your fault entirely…I should've been more careful…" Amy said. Her breathing was shaky, and her face showed it hurt to stand on her injured leg. Why did things have to go from bad to worse…?

* * *

**x*Amy's POV*x**

_Ugh, best day of my life, really._ I get stuck in a blizzard, was almost killed by some psychotic idiot, and now I have a bullet embedded in my skin. When did winter become so…murderous? If I thought petty traffic was the least of my worries, this took the cake.

"Can you walk at all?" Shadow asked. Not really knowing myself, I took a few test steps. It hurt like hell and just as I took my last step, my legs gave way under me, sending me crashing to the ground. Well, I would've had Shadow not been there to catch me.

"It hurts so much…"

"Then don't worry about it. I can carry you."

"No, Shadow, you don't-" He picked me up anyway, and begun walking away from the unmoving male.

"Don't even try to protest, miss. I got us into this; I'm getting us out of it, even if I have to carry you to the nearest damned hospital." his tone filled with worry and the slightest bit of care. Funny how getting shot can make even the most cold-hearted person in the world care about your wellbeing. This was certainly not the Shadow I was used to.

"W-When did you ever care about m-me?" I tried to speak both confidently, yet with careful interest. But with my weakened state, it was weak and wavering.

After hearing this question, he stopped for a moment, staring off into space. He looked down for a minute, sighing and mumbling something, before going on. I was relieved that he hadn't just dropped me and left me to bleed out. I've seen similar events take place; someone questioning Shadow's actions or sense of judgment. However, I never got my response: When did he start caring about me? Caring for the obsessive Sonic fan girl, who had tendencies to be loud and annoying. Fair enough, I needed help, but in retrospect, he had started caring about me long before this.

"Shadow…?" He looked down at me, telling me he was listening, "H-Have you ever…loved…?" He stopped again, hearing this.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…have you ever loved someone…?" The question came out weak, but I was determined to get an answer out of him. Though, he said nothing, just looking around. I sighed realizing that he wouldn't answer…

"Does Maria count…?" he asked, suddenly.

"I'd say n-no. I g-guess what I'm really asking is, have you t-truly loved someone? Like, love-love t-them?" Saying nothing, Shadow continued walking. After five minutes, I gave up. Maybe his care towards me is out of sympathy? But, his next statement is one I'd never forget…

"If carrying the person that's been entitled to my sworn protection over her is considered love, then I believe so. I'm not risking another life, whether it kills me in the process." and that was all he said. I smiled weakly. If I do die out here in this blizzard, at least it'll be with someone who cares…

* * *

**x*Shadow's POV*x**

Not the most romantic way to state it, but my main focus was on finding a hospital…somehow. The sign already proved that a difficult challenge since the exit was, forty-five miles away, now? Then something hit me.

I could run at the speed of sound…how can the _Ultimate Lifeform _forget he could run at the **speed of sound?!** But, I had to take my inhibitor rings off, which was something I didn't need to do, but I was getting to a hospital. Even if it kills me… I looked down at the one I unromantically confessed my supposed love to. She had a weak smile and a red tint decorating her face. Admittedly cute, but it was not going to help get us out of here.

"Amy?" I kept my voice calm and careful, as to not scare her. She looked up to face me. "I'm going to take off my inhibitor rings and run us home," Her face brightened with joy of a solution to this horrid situation, but I had to ruin it, "However, don't be too surprise if I collapse… Hmm, I guess I really should say, don't be too surprised if I…die trying." Somewhat satisfied with my explanation, I awaited her too predictable reply.

"Shadow…I-I won't let you do that…!" she exclaimed, her voice kind of high pitch. But it was sacrifice. It was something I was willing to do for her; giving your life for another. Some fear it, some may be either too cowardly or egotistical to do it, but I'm neither.

"Why wouldn't I do it?" I asked, pretty insensitively.

"Think about your friends… What would they do without you?" Amy said looking at me. I knew what she really thought about though; _Are you crazy?! Isn't your life worth __**anything**__ to you?_ If she was lot more selfish, this would be easier for me… And friends? HA! The only one who doesn't treat me like a _total_ outcast is herself. Everyone else would probably be happy if I were gone.

"What so-called friends do you speak of? You're the only one to act as if I'm an actual individual. They wouldn't notice my absence." I replied. I broke eye contact and looked around; it was the cold truth. I was the 'black sheep' of the herd; getting rid of me would prove to be a justice almost.

"So…what about me? I'd miss you…" she admitted. Of course you'd miss the person who saved your life.

"You're strong. You'll get over it…eventually." I heard her give off quiet sobs, and heavier breathing. She was upset, sure enough, but it was expected. She was always the emotional type.

"B-But Shadow…I love you!" Amy shouted. This was not apart of the predictability she possessed, though.

"You…You what?"

"I love you! I can't let you die because I'm dying! It's not right!" she sobbed. Tears fell freely, but they were of sadness, not pain. But she didn't realize it wasn't right to let someone lose their life when you could've saved them.

"Rose, you don't seem to understand…At this point in time, it's either you or me. I think the answer is obvious now." I responded. I took the rings off slowly.

"Shadow, please don't do this! **Please!**" she begged over and over. I tried my best to ignore her and prepared myself. Her cries shouldn't affect…but I loved her…I'm the cause of one life being lost, I'm not going to wait for another to be taken from me.

"SHADOW, DON'T!" I took off…

* * *

**x*Amy's POV*x**

My eyes suddenly flew open, only to squint at the bright, white light above me. I tried to sit up and cried out in pain.

"Dear, take it easy. Surgery is no laughing matter." Surgery? Who the…

"Oh, good! She's awake. How are you feeling, Miss?" I looked at the female cat in scrubs and a male rabbit wearing a lab coat. Just where was I? "You look a little confused. Let me explain, I'm Doctor Sanchez and this is Nurse Rosa. Another hedgehog, male, brought you in and collapse right after we got you situated-"

"WHERE IS HE?" I screamed. My eyes wide, I just knew it was him. It just had to be!

"Miss, you need to calm down. You'll raise your blood pressure awfully high with all the screaming." Rosa advised.

"I want to see him! **Now!**" I shouted. I saw them exchange glances. No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! He can't die, not now…Say he's alive!

"Miss…he's in a critical condition at the moment. He may not-"

"NO! He has to! Please, you have to save him…please…" I finally broke down. He loved me enough to bring me here even if it meant dying…talk about a one-sided Romeo and Juliet.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. This is something that is beyond even our expertise. You'd literally need a rocket scientist to fix his current state, if it's possible." I pulled the covers to my face catching my tears. Why…why did this have to happen? Gritting my teeth, I slowly got out the bed. I may not be one hundred percent, but I was determined to fine Shadow.

"Please lay back down, Miss." Doctor Sanchez said, walking over to my side, grabbing my arm to help stabilize me.

"No…take me to the hedgehog that brought me here…" I weakly demanded. They shared concerned glances, but help me in the right direction anyway.

"Um…I-I really don't think this is…I mean, you're not really fit to-"

"I really don't care about what you have to say." I cut off rudely. It shut him up and it was quiet the rest of the way.

"He's in here…" Rosa said, opening the door for me. They helped me to the bedside before looking at each other again, leaving us. I looked around at all the medical equipment Shadow was hooked up to. A heart monitor beeped every so often; his eyes open slightly, staring off into the white nothingness of the room.

"S-Shadow…?" He slowly refocused on me, noticing I was actually there.

"R-Rose…y-you shouldn't…" I shushed him. I observed the ebony hedgehog in front of me. His breathing was heavy, his voice was weak, and his physical condition was even weaker. This was not the same Shadow I saw who knows how many hours ago.

"How…are you feeling?" I asked.

"L-Like shit…" he stated with a low, faint chuckled. I sat next to him on the bed and took his hand. An uneasy silence settled in, but he quickly broke it, "I…I'm going to die…" he said, looking away slightly. Although I already knew it, it was still unbelievable. He was supposed to be my knight in shining armor, rescuing me then living with me in a ' happily forever after'. Not dying because of me…

"It's not your fault…" I said, looking at him once more, "But…you can't die." Tears welled up in my eyes; how could he be so calm in his last moments? I felt him squeeze my hand gently.

"I'm sacrificing…myself for…someone I-" A coughing fit interrupted his speech, sending my heartbeat flying. He calmed down and wiped blood from his mouth, "…for someone I love. It was…worth it…"

A small smile graced his face, as I had tears running down mine. My ears suddenly perked up at the sound of rapid beeps, knowing what this meant. It was happening…he was dying. When they slowed back down, further, and further, and further…I looked at him again. His eyes were closed delicately, and his chest barely moved.

"Goodbye…Rose…" and the line went…

_Flat…_

* * *

**You finally reached the end! Yay! So, how'd we do? (Depressing Shadows, you may notice a lot of changes…hope you don't mind too much…) I personally had fun writing it, even if was tragedy. That last part he came up with and I'll honestly say I cried. I did. But did YOU? I think it was *dramatic*- I said it an exaggerated voice. I did change that a little, but not too much. Anyways, comments, thoughts, concerns, all that jazz. Leave a review, either way! Until next time… -D.A.K**


End file.
